<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Visit by anon433</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100075">Beach Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433'>anon433</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Day At The Beach, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major Character Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap, George, and Dream go to the beach and George accidently causes Dream to have a nose bleed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did some bottom!Dream for y'all.</p><p>Warning for blood btw, if you didn't read the tags carefully.</p><p>Also! I have an Instagram where I will be taking suggestions and giving updates; @anon433_ao3</p><p>*this is NOT spellchecked*</p><p>And as always, enjoy 👍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream, Sapnap, and George were going to the beach; just as a way to commemorate the visit (this is not a continuation of the last work). Essentially, Sapnap and George flew out to Florida for a special video collaboration. The video was a smashing success and their fans seemed pleased with it, so Dream took them all out for a relaxing day at the beach. </p><p>George was obviously pretty lanky in his navy blue swim trunks that were decorated with palm trees; Dream had bought them for him since George had no need for swim trunks back in Britan. Thankfully, Sapnap had already owned swim trunks and had packed them in case he visited the beaches, which came in handy. </p><p>Dream was taller than both the men, he had lightly defined muscles, but he wasn't toned. He didn't get a lot of looks, mostly because there weren't many people out at the beaches this time of day. It was about midday on a Thursday, the hot Florida sun beaming down on their backs that were already slicked with spray on sun screen. </p><p>It wasn't too hot, but George was practically blistering, as he was not used to the weather at all. It was normally rainy where he lived, so visiting a place where it was hotter than the devil's tit year round was most certainly an experience. </p><p>Sapnap, however, was used to the weather. He wasn't much of a beach-goer, but he would go occasionally, enough to where he could stand the skin peeling sun rays. It didn't seem to bother Dream much either. </p><p>** </p><p>"It's sweltering out here." George complained, using his small backpack to cover his head in an attempt to cool himself, but to no avail. Feverish waves of summer washed over him, causing quite a bit of dizziness. </p><p>Dream raised an eyebrow, "It's called a beach for a reason, there's water and what not." The blonde set his own bright green beach towel down, dropping his bag down on the sand next to it. </p><p>The brit shrugged, setting his bag down before spreading his white beach towel out, it was one he had borrowed from Dream, as he was not equipped for a beach visit, "True, but i haven't swam in anything but a community pool before." </p><p>Sapnap stifled a chuckle, "George, do you not know how to swim?" The American raised his eyebrows, "it's hard to believe you're twenty four years old." </p><p>"Belt up." George scoffed, of course he could swim, just not well. He couldn't quite remember when he last went for a swim, but he knew (barely) how to swim. It would be a bit embarrassing if he didn't. </p><p>"Ooo, fiesty." Sap gave a laugh before pulling out his phone, placing his hand over his eyes so he could read the screen properly. </p><p>The brit only rolled his eyes, leaving his sandals on his towel before heading out to the lake that was much to clear to be natural. He cringed as sand stuck under his toenails, his nose scrunched to display his discomfort. It wasn't a long way to the lake, only about ten feet at most, his toes touches the wet tide after about a minute of walking. </p><p>He hesitantly entered the water, wading out until the lake was up half his torso. He wasn't quite used to it, but it wasn't horrible. Aside from the mud that made home between his toes. </p><p>George's eyes snapped back to look at shore when he heard wet slapping, which turned out to be Dream's feet against the wet sand. George was able to brace himself for a split second before the blonde jumped into the lake, splashing the brit's face with sand mud. Ew. </p><p>The brunette narrowed his eyes, wiping the grimy mud off his cheek, "Arsehole." He swore with a half joking tone. George didn't enjoy being splashed, let alone being splashed with nasty mud that could have been between a greasy toddler's fingers. </p><p>Dream came up from the water with a shit eating grin, his blonde hair pushed back to put his green eyes on display, "Is gogy angry?" The American teased, poking George's chest, "I'm just messing with you, man." </p><p>The brunette only responded by flicking Dream off, wading further out in the water. </p><p>** </p><p>George could feel anxiety raising in his throat as he waded farther, the water up to his collar bones. His legs were barely kicking at the water since he didn't have a need to keep his head above water manually. </p><p>Dream was currently floating on his back, or at least trying to. He looked like an idiot, but George didn't mind. Dream had always been quite goofy, but in a charming way. George had long accepted his feelings towards Dream, but he never really felt the need to bring it up. </p><p>** </p><p>"Shit—!" George squealed when his leg was grabbed from under water, his brown eyes searching he water for a cause. He barely caught a glimpse of a hand— Dream's hand. </p><p>The brunette thrashed his leg, trying to aim for the blonde's nose or mouth, though he had more clue where the bastard's head was. In an instant, after he felt his foot hit something hard, the hand was retracted and he heard a gasp behind him. </p><p>Dream was holding his nose that George must have kicked, as it was bleeding. The American furrowed his brows, glaring at George, "What the hell was that for?" </p><p>"You grabbed me, you absolute lunatic." The brit turned around to shoot an equally menacing glare at Dream. </p><p>The blonde held the bridge of his nose, crimson drops of blood making scarlet blooms in the water as it dripped down Dream's chin. Shit, that as oddly attractive. Seeing Dream roughed up sent sparks straight to George's dick. </p><p>"I'm a lunatic? You smashed my nose!" The American waved his free and in front of George's face as if the other was clearly delusional and didn't see Dream's bleeding nose. </p><p>George pushed at Dream's chest; the blonde's felt still touches the ground, so he ended up stumbing back, his back resting against a mound of ground that kept the water contained to one part of the lake. </p><p>The brunette placed his hands on either side of Dream, scorn in his gaze. However, there was also a flicker of something that Dream couldn't quite place. George was contrasting shorter than Dream (about 5'9 compared to Dream being 6'3) so it made the position look a bit awkward. </p><p>George grabbed Dream's wrist gently, observing the blood that was spilled on his hand. The brunette rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, his pupils blooming outward to overtake the dark brown in his eyes. </p><p>"Er— George?" The blonde's eyebrows knitted together in a confused fashion, his green eyes scanning George's face to find what his motive exactly as. </p><p>There was a long moment of silence before George yanked Dream down by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together strenuously. George could taste the coppery blood that had flowed from Dream's nose on his lips. </p><p>The brunette felt a hint of surprise when the taller man began to kiss back. The kiss was vigorous and belligerent at best, their lips colliding, tongues pushing at teeth and even a bit of biting. It was filled with aggression and new found lust, making the hearts of both parties race with anticipation. </p><p>** </p><p>George pulled away after a minute or two of the sloppy kissing, borderline makeout session. His head was pressed against Dream's, both of their mouths covered in blood, smeared on their cheeks. The brunette had no idea what had gotten into him, but he liked it. </p><p>The brit pursed his lips at the straining in his swimming trunks that caught the attention of Dream. The American raised an eyebrow, "You seriously got hard from that?" </p><p>George ran his thumb against Dream's nose, not broken from what he could see, dry blood lining his nostrils. He then wiped some of the drying blood off Dream's mouth, tracing his cheek, "Yeah." The brunette spoke, breathless. </p><p>Dream, admittedly, was aroused as well, heat coiling in his stomach as George traced his face. Thankfully, the two were mostly hidden by a weeping willow tree. </p><p>The brit tangled his fingers in Dream's wet hair, hisbbrrsthing heavy, "Need some help with that?" His voice was mearly a whisper, he could feel Dream's half hard erection against the lower side of his belly, right above his hips. </p><p>"Yeah." The taller breathed, his green eyes hazy with desire. He was surprised by how George was acting, but he wouldn't complain if it meant he got to see the brunette with that wild look on his face. </p><p>George took no time at all to begin stroking Dream through his trunks, his hips utilizing Dream's thigh to get himself off. Touching Dream like this felt surreal, he got a rush from the public setting as well, despite there not being many people there anyway. He normally ain't the risky or kinky type, but when it came to Dream, he was willing to get freaky. </p><p>The American's head dipped back against the moud of earth that was cold against his contrasting hot back, his stomach twisting and turning already. He was worried about getting caught, but he didn't have room to worry. His head was spinning in the best way possible, his light muscles contracting with each stroke George delivered. </p><p>The brunette's eyes stayed fixed on Dream's face, his hips rutting slightly aster as he pressed closer, "God— what if Sapnap sees us?" He groaned, biting his lip with a breathy laugh, "Ah shit—" He furrowed his brows, eyes hazy. </p><p>Dream swallowed thickly, taking gasping breaths as George continued to work his hand. The green of his eyes was overtook by his enlarged pupils, a ring of hypnotizing green being visible. </p><p>**<br/>
(skipped since the scene was too drawn out) </p><p>George was fucking between the blonde's thighs now; Dream had to lower his hips and jut them out a bit so George Gould properly reach. He slid easily between the other's toned thighs, the water making it a bit harder, but it was manageable. </p><p>The brit was a panting mess, sweat dripping down his temple as he made sure to check that no one else was in the water. Adrenaline ran through him, his hands getting a tight hold on Dream's hips. He tried not to make too much noise, but the water sloshing around was definitely noticeable. </p><p>"Fuck, fuck—" The American groaned, his fingers curling against the wall. He was never the submissive type whatsoever, but he didn't mind this time around. It was hard not to be when George had that look in his eyes, it drove him insane. Despite not being able to see George at the moment, he could feel the other's dark eyes staring through the back of his skull, it sent shivers down his spine. </p><p>George groaned, resting his forehead between Dream's shoulder blades, the smell of sunscreen and sweat attacking his senses, "I'm gonna come—" He gasped, the friction of Dream's thighs egging him on further. </p><p>In less than three minutes, the two were covering their mouths and crying out each other's names, finishing in sync with one another. </p><p>** </p><p>It was a moment before both of them realized the situation, quickly cleaning themselves off with the help of lake water. Dream pulled up his trunks, turning to George who had already done so. </p><p>"So that was.." The blonde began, pausing for a moment as he made eye contact with the brit. </p><p>"Cool— Cool." George tried to regain his cool, his eyes pointed down at the now murky water. </p><p>It was a moment before they heard Sapnap call from shore, "Hey guys! Are we going anytime soon?" The looked at the two men with a knowing look, but didn't say anything. </p><p>"Er— Yeah!" Dream called, washing off the blood on his face before beginning to wade back to shore. </p><p>That was certainly a beach visit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this, it isn't my best work, but I want to provide the best content I can.</p><p>Remember to leave suggestions on my Instagram &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>